


A Dark Lit Place Excerpt

by DarkCh1ld



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming, Smut, this is just an excuse to write a shit-ton of porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4341806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCh1ld/pseuds/DarkCh1ld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Here be porn. Lots and lots of porn.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“He walked 30 miles, through the forest, _uphill_ , in the rain, to confront the man who routinely beat him within an inch of his life—and you can’t even thank him.”

The accusation in Kazimierz’ voice cut deep, but Lionel kept his gaze stubbornly on his hands. “He did that for you.”

“Bull _shit_.” Kazimierz’ tone actually made Lionel flinch visibly, “He didn’t even know I was there until Cole shot me. He did that for you, you asshole, so that you would forgive him. What he needs to be forgiven for I have no fucking idea, considering he was forced into his job and only decided to run after you kicked him out. He thinks you hate him now.”

“I don’t!” Lionel grit his teeth, taking a deep breath. “I _don’t_ hate him. I could never _hate_ Xantham. I just…I don’t know what to do. I can’t stand not having known he was in pain, not being able to help. How am I supposed to face him when I was never able to protect him in the first place?”

Kazimierz sighed, patting Lionel’s shoulder with his good hand, “He’s not gonna hold that against you, Lionel. If anything, he’s angry at himself for even getting you involved in his life. Just talk to him.”

Lionel took another deep breath, standing and heading for the door.

“Thank you…for looking after him all this time,” he called back as the door closed. He heard a soft “always will” before the auto-lock clicked into place.


	2. Chapter 2

Xantham wasn't in his room when Lionel returned to the cottage. If it weren't for the blond's belongings piled neatly in a corner, the room would look entirely vacant. Lionel checked the bathrooms and study, the garden, the kitchen, and the music room, but Xantham was nowhere to be seen.

“He was shot in the leg. Where the hell could he have gone?” Lionel growled aloud, dropping onto the piano bench and running a hand through his hair.

Suddenly, an idea struck him. The only other place Xantham would go without leaving the cottage. He stood with a flourish, walking quickly down the hallway.

“You're supposed to be in bed.”

Xantham shot up at the voice coming from the doorway, scrambling to his feet immediately. “Lionel!”

The brunet leaned against the jamb, expression neutral, “My bedroom. Why?”

“I-I'm sorry, I know you told me never to come in here again. I was—”

“Just saying goodbye?”

Xantham seemed to fall apart at that, sinking to his knees as if he'd suddenly lost all of his strength.

“I know you hate me, Lionel. I was going to leave a note, but then I remembered that night before I left, and…and I realized I didn't want to lose this life. I don't want to lose you.” He raised his eyes to meet Lionel's, breath hitching as they filled with tears, “Please don't make me leave. Please don't throw me away. Please.”

“Stop.”

Xantham looked back down at the floor, starting to shake as the tears finally fell.


	3. Chapter 3

Lionel could barely breathe through the emotion clogging his throat. The desperation in Xantham's voice as he essentially begged to be _kept_ …it was almost a physical hurt in Lionel's chest. He stepped into the room, going to Xantham's side and dropping down next to him.

“Xantham,” the full-body twitch the blond couldn't seem to control—no doubt a side effect of the abuse he suffered at Cole's hands—only spurred Lionel to continue, “you don't have to leave. I don't _want_ you to leave.”

Those fathomless green eyes widened, lifting once again, “What?”

Lionel placed a hand on Xantham's cheek, stroking his thumb across a fading bruise under the blond's right eye. “I was being unfair. No matter how angry I was with you, I should've let you explain fully and helped you. I never…” Lionel choked on the rage in his next words, “…I never should have let that man touch you, and I hate _myself_ for not paying more attention to what you told me.”

“It's not—”

“My fault? Xantham, if it weren't for me kicking you out, you wouldn't have been hurt.”

Xantham shook his head vigorously, displacing Lionel's hand to the livid violet-yellow bruise on his neck, “I could've told you the truth. If I hadn't lied, then all of this could have been avoided.”

“And Cole would have come after me sooner. Or Jon would've taken you from me. You were protecting me, Xantham, and it took you nearly dying for me to realize it. I don't ever want to experience that kind of fear again.” Lionel leaned forward, brushing the gentlest of kisses across Xantham's throat. The ex-assassin's eyes fluttered shut, a few more tears slipping down his cheeks.

“I love you, Xantham,” Lionel whispered into the blond's ear, folding him into a tight embrace, “and I'm never letting you go.”

A sob broke free from Xantham's chest as he buried his face against Lionel's shoulder, murmuring happily, “Love you, love you, love you…”


	4. Chapter 4

“Where is this scar from?” Lionel asked later that night, running the pad of his index finger across a jagged pink line on Xantham's left shoulder.

The blond shivered at the soft touch, fighting the urge to arch into his lover's hand. “I missed the bullseye during target practice. Cole cut me as punishment and told me to try again while I bled. If I missed again, I didn't get treatment.”

Lionel leaned down to kiss the scar, just like he'd done with the previous 48. His gaze fell to a large, raised section of skin on Xantham's abdomen that looked shinier than the rest. “And this one?”

Here Xantham hesitated, shivering now at the memories assaulting him. Lionel shifted up to kiss him softly, mumbling reassuringly as he pulled away, “I'm right here, Danny.”

“A couple days before I told you everything, Cole was especially paranoid. He thought I'd already told someone about what I'd been doing for him. I told him that he was imagining things, that he was crazy…he didn't take that well. He forced me to strip and tied me down so I wouldn't move.”

Lionel's fury as Xantham explained was palpable.

“I thought he would use the knife and just cut me like he'd done before, but he decided I needed a ‘more permanent lesson.’ He used a soldering iron on my back and a blowtorch on the front. I don't…I don't know how long for, I think I passed out before he finished. That's when I realized that I'd probably die there without you knowing the truth. I walked back here as soon as I was able to move without vomiting from the pain.”

The anger on Lionel's face morphed into horror in seconds and he sat up, “ _Christ_. How can you forgive me, Xantham? After all that, you still wanted me to know something that could have ended our relationship entirely, and I just threw you out on your ass. I don't fucking deserve you.”

Xantham sat up as well, reaching out to pull Lionel into a kiss.

“We could argue all night about reasons we don't deserve each other, but I'd rather prove why we do,” he breathed when they parted.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here be porn. Lots and lots of porn.

Xantham moaned hoarsely as Lionel swiped his tongue across his hole, clutching desperately at the sheets.

“So responsive, Danny. How long's it been since I did this for you?”

One month, 9 days…” Xantham managed to say, hissing through his teeth when Lionel nipped at a scar on his inner thigh.

“Then this is overdue.” With that, Lionel went to work, fucking Xantham slowly with his tongue until the younger man was begging for more.

“Lionel, please…” the blond whimpered, writhing as Lionel's tongue pushed deeper inside him, “…ngh, need…”

Lionel pulled back, licking his lips and grinning, “Need what, baby? You know what you have to say.”

Xantham flushed scarlet, still shy after all the years he'd been with the other man. “N-need you inside…”

Lionel grabbed the lube from the bedside drawer, shifting around to sit in front of Xantham and leaning against the headboard. “Can you prepare yourself for me, baby?”

Xantham waited for Lionel to squeeze a dollop of lube in his hand, coating his fingers and reaching back to his already slick hole. As he pushed in two fingers at once, he slid forward to take Lionel's cock into his mouth.

Lionel grunted in shock, one hand tangling in the blond's messy hair. Xantham smiled around his mouthful, slowly pushing his fingers deeper. When Lionel seemed to realize how tightly he was gripping Xantham's hair and started to let go, the ex-assassin grabbed his wrist and placed it back where it was, returning his hand to the sheets and pausing.

Lionel understood immediately, tightening his hold and thrusting up into Xantham's willing mouth. “You're so… _ngh_ …so good for me, my beautiful boy. Taking me so well.”

Xantham whined as he fucked himself on his fingers, only just remembering to breathe through his nose while Lionel took his pleasure. Nothing made him happier than Lionel's praise.

“I think you deserve a treat for being so obedient,” Lionel murmured, never losing his rhythm, “you want one?”

Xantham whined again, pulling his fingers out. Lionel slid out of Xantham's mouth, feeling the heat ripple through him when the blond lay back and opened his legs wide in anticipation.

“You have no _idea_ how fucking sexy you are, do you?” he groaned, grabbing the lube and stripping his cock at a brutal pace, “Always so ready for me.”


End file.
